Verteidigung á la Snape
by sevilemar
Summary: Eine Stunde Verteidgung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Snape kein Slash, nur Konfrontation


Titel: Verteidigung á la Snape

Autor: emar/sevil

Pairing: HP/SS

Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir sondern JKR und wer sonst noch seine Hände da drin hat. Dementsprechend verdiene ich auch nichts damit, außer vielleicht euer Lob oder eure Kritik.

Warnungen: Kein slash, nur Konfrontation

A/N: Weil wir alle schon immer mal wissen wollten, wie eine Stunde DADA bei Snape aussieht. Danke Doro fürs Beta-lesen *knuddel*

**Verteidigung á la Snape**

„Ich kann Dumbledore immer noch nicht verstehen. Warum Snape? Warum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ausgerechnet! Warum jetzt?"

Harry stand gestikulierend vor Ron und Hermine und sein Gesicht zeichneten Ablehnung und Hass. Er sprach so laut, dass sich schon einige Köpfe nach ihm umgedreht hatten.

„Harry, das Thema haben wir doch schon x-Mal durchgekaut", sagte Hermine augenrollend und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Ron um. Der war allerdings viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Lavender verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, die mal wieder kichernd mit Parvati am Ende der Schlange stand.

„Aber du weißt so gut wie ich..."

Missmutig drehte sich Hermine wieder zu Harry um. Sie fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig dichter in die Schatten vor dem Verteidigungs-Klassenraum.

„Schhh, muss ja nicht gleich jeder hören", sagte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe. Aber Harry unterbrach sie wütend: „Es ist mir egal wer das hört. Jeder weiß doch, warum Snape nie den Verteidigungsjob gekriegt hat. Er ist..."

„Das reicht jetzt, Harry!"

Hermines Stimme klang schärfer, als sie es wohl selbst beabsichtigt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenraum und sie hörten ein geknurrtes „Reinkommen!"

Harry warf Hermine noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er den anderen in den Raum folgte.

Professor Snape stand vor seinem Pult, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt, wie üblich. Hinter ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Gegenstand, den Harry sofort wiedererkannte. 'Was will Snape mit Dumbledores Denkarium?', dachte er verwirrt, als er seinen Stuhl so weit wie möglich von Hermines abrückte. Das trug ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick von ihr ein und eine verwunderten von Ron, der es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Augen von Lavender loszureißen.

Bevor aber einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, begann die dunkle Gestalt vorne am Pult zu sprechen: „Nach Ihrer so...überragenden Vorstellung in der letzten Stunde", hier blieben seine Augen kurz an Harry und Ron hängen, „ habe ich mich entschlossen, Ihnen anhand eines Beispiels die Vielseitigkeit der Dunklen Künste zu demonstrieren. Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich, mir dafür sein Denkarium zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Ohne weitere Erklärung schwenkte Snape seinen Zauberstab, die Kerzen verlöschten und auch das Tageslicht war plötzlich seltsam gedämpft, so dass der Raum in ein Halbdunkel getaucht wurde.

Gespannt blickte Harry auf das Denkarium, dessen silbrig-weißer Inhalt sanft schimmerte. Jetzt berührte Snape die Oberfläche kurz mit seinen Zauberstab, wobei er einige Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Im gleichen Augenblick begann sich der Inhalt des sonderbaren Gefäßes schneller und schneller im Kreis zu drehen.

Ein leises Raunen der Überraschung ging durch den Raum, als sich jetzt langsam zwei durscheinende Figuren aus dem Denkarium erhoben. Beide Figuren waren lebensgroß. Der eine trug eine silbrig schimmernde Robe, der andere ebensolche Jeans und Sweatshirt. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und standen voreinander. Aber ihre Gesichter waren seltsam verschwommen, so dass man keine Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte. Auch ihre Stimmen waren nicht zu erkennen. Sie hallten durch das Halbdunkel, als sie sich jetzt gegenseitig Flüche an den Kopf warfen.

„Avis mortiferus"

Ein Schwarm silberner Vögel mit riesigen Schnäbeln schoss mit tödlicher Präzision direkt auf das Herz des Mannes in Jeans.

„Protego vanes"

Im letzten Moment verschwanden die Vögel. Der Mann in Muggelsachen drehte den Kopf und rief etwas über seine Schulter. Was er rief ging im hallenden Lachen seines Gegners unter. Harry überkam es eiskalt bei diesem Lachen.

Fluch folgte auf Fluch, immer schneller, bis Harry die Gestalt in Jeans straucheln sah.

„Serpensortia"

Nur mit Mühe konnte die strauchelnde Gestalt den Angriff abwehren. Sie stürzte.

„Aridus vita"

Vor ihren Augen schien der Mann am Boden zu schrumpfen. Ihm lief eine merkwürdige Flüssigkeit aus dem Mund und der Schrei, der sich seiner Kehle entrang, klang erstickend. Sein Gegner lachte nur und senkte den Zauberstab. Der Schrei wurde zu einem trockenen Schluchzen.

„Wo ist sie?"

Schluchzen.

„Crucio"

Wieder Schreie, die Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

„Wo?"

Die Gestalt hob mühsam eine Arm und deutete in eine Richtung. Der Zauberer in Robe winkte seinen (unsichtbaren) Leuten und ging in die Richtung, die der Finger ihm wies.

„Bitte!" krächzte es hinter ihm und er drehte sich noch einmal um. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung hob er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab.

„Avadra Kedavra"

Ein letzter silberner Blitz, von dem Harry genau wusste, dass er in Wirklichkeit grün gewesen war.

Dann verschwamm die Szene und löste sich in silbernen Rauch auf, der sich langsam über dem Denkarium sammelte und von der silbrigen Oberfläche absorbiert wurde. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zündete Snape die Kerzen wieder an und auch das Sonnenlicht schien wieder ebenso warm durchs Fenster wie vorher.

Nur langsam löste sich der Bann.

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er ließ die Luft entweichen und lockerte seine Fäuste. Die Fingerknöchel waren weiß und seine Nägel hatten sich schmerzhaft ins Fleisch gebohrt.

Geschocktes Wispern flog durch die Luft und aus der Slytherin-Ecke hörte man ein kleines, unsicher-hysterisches Lachen.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und sah ihre kalkweißen Gesichter und aufgerissenen Augen.

Dann hörte er eine sanfte Stimme vom Lehrerpult: „Ich hoffe, Sie haben verstanden. Es gibt nichts, was größer und schrecklicher ist als ein Zauberer, der die Dunklen Künste beherrscht. Es geht hier nicht um die einzelnen Flüche, es geht um das Prinzip dahinter. Wenn ein Zauberer das verstanden hat, dann stehen ihm Wege offen, von denen Normalsterbliche nur träumen können. Sie erreichen ein Wissen und eine Genialität, die ihresgleichen sucht; sie tun Dinge, die niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Schreckliche Dinge, ja, aber großartige ."

Der Ton der Worte war anders als alles, was Harry bis jetzt von Snape gehört hatte, weicher, beinahe liebevoll.

Ihm lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er dachte an eine andere Stimme, sechs Jahre zuvor in einem kleinen, schäbigen Laden mit verstaubtem Schaufenster: „Ich denke, wir können großartige Dinge von ihnen erwarten, Mr. Potter.... Immerhin, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat großartige Dinge vollbracht – schrecklich, ja, aber großartig."

Etwas klinkte aus in Harrys Gehirn. Er sprang auf, der Stuhl schlug auf den Boden.

„Sie haben Spaß daran, nicht wahr? Sie genießen es wenn andere leiden, ist es nicht so? Macht Sie das an? Holen Sie sich dabei einen runter? Deswegen sind Sie zu Voldemort gekrochen, _Sir_, nicht wahr? Todesser! Todesser!"

Harrys Gesicht war hassverzerrt und seine Stimme überschlug sich.

Lastendes Schweigen folgte seinem Ausbruch. Im Klassenzimmer hätte man eine Nadel fallen hören können. Snapes Gesicht war eine Maske aus Stein, noch blasser, als es eigentlich möglich schien.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", sagte er emotionslos nach langen Momenten des Schweigens.

„RAUS!"

Langsam erhoben sich die Schüler und gingen schweigend zur Tür. Malfoy warf Harry ein hämisches Grinsen zu, aber in sein Blick war kalt und kalkulierend. Hermine und Ron waren die letzten. Sie drehten sich noch einmal besorgt zu Harry um, der noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Allerdings erlosch das plötzlich aufgeflammte Feuer mehr und mehr und er spürte, wie die Angst als kalte Flamme durch seine Adern kroch.

Snape wartete, bis Hermine und Ron die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Dann überwand er mit wenigen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Miene war noch immer ausdruckslos, aber seine Augen brannten gefährlich und bohrten sich tief in Harrys.

Harry widerstand der Versuchung, den Kopf zu senken, und starrte zurück.

„Du glaubst, du kannst mich beleidigen. Du, Harry Potter, Sohn von James Potter."

Noch hielt Harry den Kopf hoch erhoben. Langsam ging Snape um ihn herum, so nahe, dass sie sich gerade nicht berührten, stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm, beugte sich vor. „Was glaubst du, wer das eben gewesen ist?", flüsterte er und Harry spürte seinen Atem am Ohr. „Was glaubst du, wer da so schön geschrieen hat? Wer war wohl so feige, den Tod aus der Hand seines Feindes zu erbetteln? Erbärmlich! Feigheit ist erblich, wusstest du das nicht?"

Je tiefer die Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen, desto leerer fühlte sich Harry. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erst, als Snape schon wieder hinter seinem Pult saß, kam Bewegung in ihn. Mechanisch stopfte er seine Sachen in die Schultasche.

Als er schon fast an der Tür war, sagte Snape wie nebenbei: „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich erwarte sie morgen Abend um acht zur Strafarbeit."

Ohne sich umzudrehen schloss Harry die Tür.


End file.
